fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Anenesu
Ichigo Anenesu (いちごアネネス ''Ichigo anenesu) ''is the first member of Fancy Sugar Precure! She is the leader, as well as the head beauty, of the group. Her normal catchphrase is "'Ooey gooey yummyness ''(ウーギーガチョウのおいしさ。Ūgīgachou no oishi-sa.)." whenever she tastes something very yummy and very gooey. Extra Info * '''Mini Profile: '''extrovert-intuitive-feeler-perciever * '''Appearance: '''Episode 1 * '''Favorite Foods: '''cheesecake, milk, fish, shrimp, ramen, and cupcakes * '''Other Favorites: '''action, comedy, spending time with friends and family, desserts, playing board games, dogs * '''Zodiac: '''Taurus * '''Favorite Color: '''raspberry and white Appearance Normal As just Ichigo, Ichigo wears her shoulder-length hair straight downward. She has two raspberry-colored pins in her hair as well. For her top, she wears a raspberry-colored T-shirt underneath her light raspberry-colored sweater. For her bottom, she wears dark raspberry capris with open pockets. For her feet, she just wears white socks and raspberry-colored sneakers. For extras, she carries her smart phone. School In her school outfit, Ichigo's hair remains the same style as before. For her top, she wears a traditional school uniform, except that the colors are green and blue Cure Cheer She has bright pink hair, hair style in the style that looks almost looks like ice cream on the top, fair-colored skin, slightly skinnny, her outfit is almost a cross between Yes Precure 5 and a cheerleader outfit (bright pink, white, and light raspberry) her shoes are ankle-length heels (bright pink and raspberry), her extras are light raspberry wrist-length gloves, cheesecake-shaped earrings, a raspberry in the center of the top, a choker on the neck (raspberry-colored) with a raspberry in the center of it, a light-raspberry headband with a raspberry on the left of it, and raspberry-colored eyes. Cure Cheer As Cure Cheer, Ichigo represents love and happiness. Her powers are also love and happiness, and the power of raspberry cheesecake. Transformation # Flips open Fancy Sweets Phone # Presses the raspberry button, then one, two, and three # Says, “Precure! Decoration Activation!” (she holds up her phone while saying this) # Phone screen shines a bright raspberry color; phone then transforms into a raspberry cream. # Ichigo then grabs the cream with her hand and swipes it on her glowing legs; boots magically appear # Grabs another handful of raspberry cream and swipes the cream once on her glowing hands; gloves magically appear. # Grabs another handful of cream and swipes it once on her glowing body (the glowing part looking like a sketchy dress); dress magically appears. # Grabs one more handful of the cream, and rubs it in her glowing hair; hair then changes into a partial ponytail with the ponytail related to a whipped cream shape. # Dollops a few more cream bits for decorations on her ears, neck, top, skirt, etc. # Lands on top of a raspberry cheesecake and says her catchphrase: “Love and happiness! Cheesecake galore! I’m Cure Cheer!” Attacks Main Attacks ''Cheesecake Tornado (チーズケーキトルネード ''Chīzukēkitorunēdo) Cure Cheer's main and finishing attack. In order to do this, Cure Cheer taps the charm on her Fancy Sweets phone, and the phone transforms into a sparkling cheesecake mini-tornado in Cure Cheer's hands. She then says, "O, fancy sweet! Come unto me with the power of love!" The tornado then grows in size and appears in front of Cure Cheer. She then says "Precure! Cheesecake........Tornado!" She then exerts her hands out to release the tornado towards the enemy. The enemy is then caught in the tornado and is purified. ''Decadent Hurricane (デカダンスハリケーン ''Dekadansuharikēn) Cure Cheer's upgraded attack. She first starts with summoning her Fancy Sweets Wand by saying its name and the wand appears in her hand. She swirls the top end of the wand. She then says, "O, great wand of love! Grant me your power!" Her wand glows a bright pink, then creates a love ribbon. She does a few fast ballerina moves, which then transforms the ribbon into a small hurricane. She then points the wand toward the enemy and then says "It's time to stop your wrongdoings, for good!" She then raises her wand to increase the size of the light pink hurricane. She then says "Precure! Decadent.....Hurricane!" She then exerts her hand with the wand, and the hurricane fully charges toward the enemy, and the enemy gets caught in it. She then draws a heart from the tip of her wand, while letting out an increasing battle cry. The enemy then says its name, then the enemy disappears. ''Fancy Cheesecake Shoot (ファンシーチーズケーキシュート ''Fanshīchīzukēkishūto) Ultra Love Cheer's attack. There isn't much I can say here. You can determine how she gets this attack! :) Sub Attacks * ''Raspberry Shock (''ラズベリーショック ''Razuberīshokku) ''This quick attack temporarily stuns the enemy with a strike of raspberry-colored lightning. * ''Cheesecake Shield (''チーズケーキシールド ''Chīzukēkishīrudo) ''This is another quick attack. This is used as a defense attack by creating a raspberry cheesecake-shaped shield in front of her to prevent any damage. Ultra Love Cheer ''Ultra Love Cheer (''ウルトララブチア ''Urutorarabuchia) ''is the ultimate form of Cure Cheer. Her appearance debuts in ''Fancy Sugar Precure! The Movie: The Wonderful Sugar Jewels! ''Here is a little info about her. Appearance For her hair, the bottom part of her hair is extended all the way down to her ankles, and so is her top part. Her hair is now bright pink. Her outfit is glowing and was extended as well. Her boots have little wings on them and they are glowing. Her eyes have stars in them as well. Finally, she has bright pink decorations and has long white wings. Attack ''Fancy Cheesecake Shoot (ファンシーチーズケーキシュート ''Fanshīchīzukēkishūto) You can always determine how she gets attack! :)! Songs ''Fruit Magic Eitolle (フルーツマジックアイトーレ ''Furūtsumajikkuaitōre) Cure Cheer's battle theme. It's main focus is smiles and battling towards hope, no matter what the cost. ''Very Sweet Time! (非常に甘い時間！''Hijō ni amai jikan!) Cure Cheer's duet with Cure Coco. It's main focus is happiness, energy, and love. ''Love+Sparkle! (ラブ+スパークル！''Rabu + supākuru!) Cure Cheer's duet with Cure Tiramisu. It's main focus is family, sparkles, and finding your inner talent. ''Hope and Determination '(希望と判断 Kibō to handan) Ultra Love Cheer's theme. She sings this along with the rest of the cures. It's main focus is, well, hope and determination. Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Fancy Sugar Precure!